Camaleão
by Kitty Pride Malfoy
Summary: Porque ela merecia mais do que ser a filha de um bêbado e de uma viciada em poções para dormir sem sonhar, porque ela nasceu para a grandeza. Porque ela era uma metamorfomaga e poderia ser quem quisesse.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: bem vamos esclarecer alguns pontos sobre essa fic:

1º Ela está dividida em três partes até agora, a primeira parte tem doze capítulos, todos já escritos;

2º Acho que só vou me animar a escrever a segunda e terceira partes se alguém demonstrar interesse, ainda que eu já tenha a trama toda na cabeça;

3º Acho também que foi minha melhor ideia para fic até agora :P

O resto é só o de sempre: nada me peretence, não ganho dinheiro com isso, etc, etc, etc . . .

Prólogo

Ela nasceu para a grandeza e sempre soube disso. O destino não daria um dom tão maravilhoso para alguém que não seria grande. Ela merecia mais da vida do que ser a filha de um bêbado, cuja única virtude era não olhar para a filha, nunca. Essa era a única coisa boa que poderia ser dita daquele homem: ele jamais olhou para a filha com olhos cobiçosos, jamais a desejou como uma mulher, ainda que ela pudesse ser todas elas.

Ela merecia mais da vida do que ser a filha de uma mulher amarga que se tornou uma viciada por ter sido obrigada a passar pela vida carregando um fardo: a infelicidade.

Ela sempre desejou ser grande.

_Alguns anos atrás_

_Ela caminhou lutando consigo mesma para não olhar tudo com olhos espantados, não queria parecer com aquela ralé que chegava a Hogwarts sem saber o que esperar._

_Mas o castelo era enorme e imponente, palavras não pareciam o suficiente para descrever tudo o que via._

_Concentrada em manter a boca fechada e o rosto impassível nem ouviu direito quando chamaram seu nome, também não viu para quais Casas os alunos antes dela estavam sendo selecionados._

_Caminhou sem exitar em direção ao banquinho de três pés. Sentou-se e ouviu:_

"_Hun . . . eu vejo ousadia nessa mente, coragem sem dúvida . . . Raiva, muita raiva . . . raiva de ser quem é . . . desprezo pela pobreza, você não gosta de ser pobre não é?" Foi só nessa hora que ela se mexeu incomodada. Era uma questão de tempo até que se tornasse de conhecimento público que seu pai bêbado dilapidara o patrimônio da família em jogos, bebidas e mulheres, não necessariamente nessa ordem. " hun . . . vejamos, tanta vontade de se testar, tanto desejo de grandeza, planos para um dom raro SONSERINA!" Apenas a última palavra dita em voz alta pelo chapéu que deu o ponta pé inicial no destino._

Ela seria grande e para isso ela só tinha de conhecer as pessoas certas e as pessoas certas ela conheceu através de seu primo Rosier.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: só pq eu recebi reviews bem rapidinho tb tô atualizando bem rapidinho!!! XD E vc já sabe, nada me pertence, n ganho dinheiro com isso etc etc . . .

Ela seria grande e para isso ela só tinha de conhecer as pessoas certas e as pessoas certas ela conheceu através de seu primo Rosier.

Foi pouco antes de sua formatura, no último Natal antes que ela retornasse definitivamente ao mundo mágico, como uma jovem graduada e bem educada. Foi no Natal que ela o conheceu. Um dos homens mais bonitos, charmosos e perigosos que conheceria na vida: Lucius Malfoy.

Foi aquele homem cheio de charme, ousadia e veneno que lhe apresentaria à outro grande homem, ainda mais perigoso: o Lord das trevas, cujo nome já se tornara temido em todo o mundo mágico, dentro e fora da Europa, em ambos os lados do front da Guerra que já se estendia por quase uma década.

Foram muitas conversas de sentido dúbio, muitos sussurros quase sedutores, olhares intensos antes que Malfoy confiasse nela o suficiente para falar um pouco mais abertamente e em nenhum momento ela temeu. Não temeu pela vida, tão pouco pela liberdade. Ninguém teme por aquilo cujo valor desconhece.

Malfoy interceptou o lance do chapéu seletor e soube fazer o passe como ninguém. O destino seguiu seu rumo.

N/A 2: ainda é curtinho e o mistério sobre a personagem principal continua!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto caminhava com aquele saco preto na cabeça, depois de ter sido aparatada tantas vezes que perdeu a conta, sendo guiada por um homem que ela sabia jamais seria digno de confiança direto ao encontro de outros homens e mulheres tão, ou ainda mais vis que ele, ela não temeu.

Não temeu que aquilo pudesse ser uma armadilha, ou uma peça de seu primo e Malfoy. Ela não temeu coisa alguma, já não se lembrava quando tinha sentido medo pela última vez ou se algum dia o sentiu.

Ela sentiu o estômago contrair em uma gostosa mistura de ansiedade, alegria e júbilo. Ela se sentiu inebriar pelo poder e soube antes mesmo que qualquer um lhe dissesse: estava na presença dele. Do Lord das trevas.

O Lord recebeu o passe de Malfoy e planejou o futuro. Soube assim que pôs os olhos naquela garota que ela poderia ser muito útil, bruxos como ela eram raros. Nem mesmo ele tinha esse dom, sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Ao se aprofundar naquela mente tão jovem e ainda assim tão distante da inocência e tão exposta ele se deliciou. Estava diante de um enigma digno de sua mente superior: ela acreditava não temer. Mas ele ensinaria a ela, ensinaria a teme-lo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: vcs já sabem: nada me pertence, não ganho dinheiro, céus é mesmo necessário dizer isso em todo capítulo? Isso enche o saco!

Para quem quer muito saber quem de fato é a personagem misteriosa sugiro que fique de olho nas pequenas coisas, como o fato dela achar o Malfoy um tudo apesar de saber que ele não presta XD e nesse capítulo o Lord finalmente aparece :D

Espero que continuem lendo e gostando!!!

Só mais uma coisa, alguém aí curte rock bruxo?? Ando ouvindo e não consegui achar banda brasileira, na verdade achei uma e não gostei, se alguém souber de uma boa pode me indicar . . .


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: vcs já sabem nada me pertence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N/A: como andam reclamando que os capítulos estão muito curtos, e eles são mesmo, dois capítulos juntos :D Espero que se divirtam!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela primeira reunião aparentava não ter sido muito útil, o Lord não pareceu mais impressionado com ela do que com todos os outros que ela sabia estavam ali, também vendados, esperando por sua avaliação, esperando pela glória e pelo poder.

Mas ela sabia, já tinha lido, treinado e pensado o suficiente para ter certeza de que o seu segredo mais bem guardado, aquele que nem seus tios e primos conheciam, já não era apenas seu e de seus imprestáveis pais. O Lord sabia: ela era uma metamorfomaga.

A confirmação de suas suspeitas chegou algumas semanas depois, quando no meio da noite ela sentiu uma brisa gelada lhe despertar com uma mensagem que poderia ser ouvida no vento: o Lord queria vê-la. E ela soube aonde tinha de ir, se perguntou vagamente se ele poderia ter lhe lançado um imperius mesmo de tão longe. O pensamento logo desapareceu assim que chegou aonde, sabia, tinha de estar.

Ela se viu a sós com o bruxo que era o inimigo número um do mundo mágico, pelo menos da parte dele que gostava de fingir que se importava com o bem comum.

A sós, em um lugar que ela não sabia onde, de onde tinha certeza não poderia desaparatar. Ele poderia matá-la ali mesmo e ninguém saberia de nada a menos que ele quisesse que soubessem. Esse pensamento lhe causou uma excitação quase sexual. Se fosse um homem naquele momento tinha certeza de que estaria muito rígida. E algo lhe disse que seus pensamentos, ou ao menos essa pequena parte superficial, estavam sendo vislumbrados por ele, pelo Lord.

Ela quase sorriu. Quase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela garota definitivamente era uma figura interessante. Quando todos sentiriam medo, ela sentiu aquela outra coisa. Isso era novidade em seu mundo, estava acostumado a ser temido, admirado e respeitado por seus servos. Invejado por eles e por outros que jamais admitiriam de espontânea vontade tal fato em voz alta. Estava acostumado até com o desprezo de bruxos medíocres que jamais compreenderiam sua grandeza e a grandeza de seus atos. Mas aquilo? Talvez apenas em Bellatrix, mas com ela era diferente. Ela era intensa e quase insana. A garota a sua frente era tranquila e serena de uma forma desconcertante. Bellatrix era bela como o nome, a mulher a sua frente era quase comum, passaria despercebida à maioria, uma minoria mais atenta notaria o brilho estranho dos olhos, como os de um cego.

Ele quase sorriu, quase.

Com um leve balançar de sua varinha uma jaula se tornou visível, desaparecendo quase imediatamente.

No que tinha sido o centro da jaula, uma coisa que lembrava um embrulho. Um ganido que lembrava o de um cão.

Uma jovem, não mais que vinte anos, olhos fundos e desesperados. Medo era tudo que havia ali.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Lady Barbie Pontas Potter espero que vc tenha achado as bandas no site que eu te mandei e gostado delas XD bjinho! ( Remus and the Lupins tb é muito boa eu acho)

Fernii poor favor não desanime e continue lendo!!!! Dois capítulos micro juntos especialmente para vc ;)


	5. Chapter 5

É tudo da JK , os personagens, os feitiços, até o Lord!!! Eu não escrevo por dinheiro!

N/A: Gente eu vi agora que vim atualizar que faz mais de um mês, o que é uma vergonha pq já tá tudo escrito! Eu só posso pedir desculpas e mais paciência pq daqui até o meio de dezembro as atualizações vão demorar mesmo, mas não tanto assim eu espero . . . Bjocas e obrigada pela compreensão!!!

5º Capítulo

Ela não soube o que pensar quando ele mexeu a varinha sem nenhum aviso, ela umedeceu os lábios ao observá-lo. Era magnífico, via a si mesma fazendo o mesmo feitiço e soube: ela não tinha metade da graça e ainda não tinha metade do poder e do conhecimento.

Só depois de ver o imenso contraste entre ela e aquele que seria, ou era, seu mestre reparou na figura no centro. Um empecilho entre ela e o mestre que ela queria observar. Observar e aprender. Voltou a se concentrar e parou de encará-lo, não tinha certeza se sua oclumência era boa o bastante e não sabia se queria compartilhar aqueles pensamentos.

Percebeu que o empecilho produzia sons bastante humanos, voltou a erguer os olhos e percebeu que era uma pessoa. Alguém que tinha quase sua idade e que diferia completamente de si mesma em todo o resto. Olhos de um azul céu intenso, cabelos loiros mal modificados para ficarem roxo, pele pálida e sem nenhuma sarda. Um qualquer coisa que ela não sabia o que era em seu nariz, parecia uma argola. Roupas feias e rasgadas, camiseta de uma banda de rock. Nunca vira tamanho mau gosto em uma única pessoa. Era quase um insulto, aquela criatura parecia tentar se enfeiar e vulgarizar de todas as maneiras possíveis.


	6. Chapter 6

6º Capítulo

Ele a viu baixar os olhos e antes disso percebeu a surpresa com que ela encarou seu feitiço. Será que finalmente sentiu medo? Pena estava começando a gostar dela.

Ia usar legilimência nela quando viu seus olhos se erguerem novamente, só para ignorá-lo por completo e analisar minuciosamente a figura deprimente que mantinha cativa.

Desta vez ele não conteve o sorriso ferino, a garota deveria se sentir honrada. Poucas coisas arrancavam sorrisos de Lord Voldemort.

Ela seria uma serva leal, podia sentir, e o melhor de tudo seria uma serva últil e aplicada.

- O nome dela é Elizabeth O'Neill. 1º ano na academia de aurores, namorada de Gideão Prewett.

O silêncio foi sua resposta.

- Mandei que extraíssem memórias dela. Quero que você as estude.

* * *

N/A: incrível o que a culpa não faz com uma pessoa . . . e como eu tinha uns minutinhos XD

Tati e Nina desculpem não responcer direto para vcs. Não dá para entender muito mesmo, até o décimo capítulo nada foi escrito para esclarecer, só para confundir rsrsrs


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nada me pertence, não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fics. Mas vcs já sabem disso, certo ;)

7º Capítulo

- Mandei que extraíssem memórias dela. Quero que você as estude.

Neste ponto o Lord ganhou toda a sua atenção. Porque ele poderia querer que ela estudasse as memórias daquela garota insípda?

Ela pensou em uma possibilidade mas não poderia ser verdade. Poderia? Não conseguia pensar em nada além de fazê-la estudar tais coisas para que ela conhecesse a garota, e a menos que o Lord quisesse que se tornassem amigas, o que seria ridículo, para que ela deveria conhecer a moça? Ele não poderia querer que ela se passasse por ela, poderia? Quanto tempo isso levaria? Ela deveria espionar ou só levar alguém para o Lord? Talvez matar para ele?

* * *

N/A: continua não esclarecendo nada, eu sei. Mas juro que a ação tá para começar, especialmente depois do capítulo doze e com capítulos tão curtinhos vai passar rápido :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nada me pertence, não ganho dinheiro com fanfic pq seria um abuso e ilegal, ok pessoas?

8º Capítulo

Ele não saberia dizer se gostava da mente afiada que ela demonstrava. Isso poderia se tornar potencialmente perigoso no futuro.

Como sempre o Lord das trevas guardou a informação, ele nunca se esquecia de nada que pudesse vir a ter alguma importância entretanto ele acreditava que uma vez disciplinada e treinada ela poderia de fato ser muito útil, dependeria apenas de como ela se sairia naquela primeira missão. Se ela obtivesse sucesso, então as possibilidades seriam infinitas, ele teria a sua disposição qualquer um, bastaria se livrar do verdadeiro e ela poderia substitui-lo. Ele poderia ter uma de suas servas ocupando qualquer cargo e posição.

De fato, o céu seria o limite.

N/A: depois de mil anos cá estou eu de volta. Voltei a entrar no clima de Camaleão, admito que só pq minha internet deu pau e eu tive de procurar outra coisa para fazer mas . . .

N/A 2: temos ao menos uma leitora nova (acho que é uma moça, se não for desculpa) a Penas :D


	9. Chapter 9

9º Capítulo

Aparentemente ela tinha razão e deduzira com certa facilidade os planos do Lord mas errara ao imaginar que a missão seria breve. Ele queria que ela ficasse infiltrada por muito tempo, tanto que já estava providenciando o fim para o namorado daquela garota. Ele a conhecia bem demais, ele a conhecia intimamente e por melhor que ela pudesse se sair ao estudar as memórias tomadas a força, ele notaria a diferença.

Gideão Prewett tinha de morrer.

A garota pareceu se assustar ainda mais ao notar sobre o que ela e o Lord conversavam. Pareceu mais apavorada ainda quando notou que seu namoradinho já estava com os dias contados. Se preocupou brevemente com o fato de que poderiam descobrir algo importante, antes de resgatar sua coragem perdida naquelas poucas horas sob os cuidados do Lord, e dizer em alto e bom som que "eles descobririam". Por eles ela entendeu que fossem seus amigos, seus colegas de Acadêmia e a Ordem da Fenix, cuja existência ela ignorava até aquele momento.

Então ela soube que por isso sua missão seria longa. A garota já estava lá dentro, não havia nada que seu namorado soubesse que ela não pudesse descobrir, ou no quartel dos aurores, ou na tal Ordem.

E ela já começou sua missão odiando a tal ordem e todos que faziam parte dela, por mantê-la afastada da própria vida, não que esta fosse grande coisa mas era dela afinal, por serem um bando de traidores e sangue ruins dispostos a proteger gente que nem ao menos merecia viver, que não sabia como fazê-lo. Trouxas imundos.

N/A: ok todo mundo sabe que nada me pertence, certo? E como passei muito tempo sem atualizar isso, dois capítulos juntinhos XD


	10. Chapter 10

10ºCapítulo

O próximo passo dela foi voltar para casa, com uma penseira devidamente encolhida em seu bolso, cheia de memórias roubadas de uma mulher que àquela altura provavelmente não vivia mais.

Antes de começar a analisar as memórias ela pensou sobre o que deveria observar com mais atenção.

O que fazia de cada pessoa um ser único? Além das memórias é claro, provavelmente o jeito de falar, de andar, talvez as manias que a maioria das pessoas costumavam ter, superstições e outras bobagens como fé.

Continuou a pensar e logo não estava mais divagando sobre tais questões filosóficas, estava pensando sobre si mesma. Ela tinha lembranças lógico, um sotaque próprio e um jeito próprio de andar, supunha, mas achava que não tinha manias e tinha certeza de que não tinha fé em coisa alguma exceto nela mesma.

Nunca tinha acreditado em uma força superior que supostamente tecia as teias do universo, apesar do esforço de sua mãe de lhe incutir tais linhas de pensamento.

Não acreditava em destino nem em justiça cósmica. Se tal coisa existisse teria de admitir que ela tinha o que merecia ter, nem mais nem menos. E nisso não poderia haver justiça.

As horas que se seguiram foi de intenso trabalho, ela sabia por meio do Lord das Trevas que não tinha muito tempo, tinha de ocupar o lugar da outra antes que alguém sentisse falta da tal Elizabeth. O Lord tinha sido cuidadoso e sumido com ela no fim de uma sexta-feira, depois do dia de treinamento dos aspirantes a aurores, no início de um fim de semana em que o namorado da garota estaria fora do país, na Escócia, em missão oficial.

Ele jamais voltaria de lá e mesmo que Elizabeth não tivesse família próxima, ela tinha de agir rápido. Tinha de estar lá quando viessem lhe contar, alguém certamente faria isso não?

Ela se dedicou a estudar as memórias da outra com afinco, as primeiras na Acadêmia dos aurores foram mais fáceis, aparentemente a garota não tinha amigos muito próximos naquele lugar apesar dela ser muito expansiva, isso certamente seria um problema, ela nunca foi do tipo popular.

Entretanto as lembranças que a outra tinha de outros lugares que frequentava eram mais difíceis de assistir, embora ela não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

A garota aparentemente gostava muito de sair, quase todo fim de semana pelo visto. Uma lembrança em particular a incomodou, lembrança de um show no qual ela estava com um rapaz ruivo, alto, bonito, de ombros largos e lindos olhos azuis que não paravam de olhar para a garota de cabelo azul.

Ele a levantava em seus ombros para que ela pudesse ver melhor o show. Aparentemente não era nada demais, só um momento entre namorados. Ela sabia que o ruivo era Gideão, ele se tornava cada vez mais constante nas memórias que assistia.

Mas a incomodava. A incomodava porque ela se lembrava do show em questão, um mega espetáculo que foi assunto de rodinhas de conversa por semanas no final do verão antes de seu sexto ano na escola. Em todo lugar, todos pareciam ter ido. Apesar de já ter idade para ir ao show ela não pode ir, primeiro porque não tinha dinheiro e depois porque não tinha companhia. Em seus quase dezenove anos ela nunca tinha tido um namorado. Não era expansiva e simpática nem excepcionalmente charmosa, também não era absurdamente bonita e tinha notas excelentes, uma péssima combinação para uma adolescente que queria arranjar um namorado. Claro ela poderia ter alterado sua aparência o quanto quisesse mas não lhe parecia justo, embora não fosse uma expert em relacionamentos ela sempre esteve convicta de que fosse quem fosse teria de gostar dela do jeito que era, com a aparência que tinha.

Realmente aquela garota a incomodava e começava a se perguntar se aquilo poderia dar certo. A ideia era boa é claro mas daí dizer que daria certo, talvez a garota tivesse razão e a descobrissem. Ela não queria nem imaginar o que fariam com ela se a descobrissem, sua vida certamente estaria acabada. Ela seria trancada em Azkaban e jogariam a chave fora. Ela tremeu com a possibilidade. Pela primeira vez na vida desde que se lembrava, ela temeu, custou a dormir e quando o fez teve pesadelos.

N/A: esse é um tiquinho de nada maior que os outros e eu nem demorei tanto dessa vez :p E vcs sabem, todos nós que cá estamos nada ganhamos nem com o que lemos nem com o que escrevemos, exceto talvez alguma experiência :D


	11. Chapter 11

11º Capítulo

Com ou sem temor, com ou sem pesadelos ela sabia que não poderia recuar, uma pessoa já tinha morrido e em breve mais pessoas morreriam para que o plano pudesse ser posto em prática e no fundo, no fundo ela não queria decepcionar o Lord nem abrir mão de tudo que ele prometia a seus comensais: poder, riqueza e influência.

Por isso ela continuou a estudar as memórias da penseira durante todo o sábado. Tentou prestar atenção aos detalhes, a fala agitada da outra, tentou fazer igual e descobriu que talvez ela tivesse talento para os palcos porque era quase fácil imitar o jeito de falar, de andar, encarnar aquela personagem.

Depois de passar o dia estudando decidiu que precisava se habituar com a casa da outra, por isso desceu e informou à sua mãe que passaria uns dias na casa do primo Rosier enquanto esperava o resultado de uma bolsa que não existia. O primo confirmaria tudo é claro e depois trataria de dizer que ela ganhou a bolsa, providenciaria documentos falsos comprovando tal fato e justificaria sua longa ausência. Para ele não seria grande coisa, ele trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, ele falsificaria qualquer coisa que quisesse e ela não duvidava que ele ainda conseguiria a assinatura do ministro se fosse necessário. Mas claro não seria preciso tanto, um bêbado e uma viciada não sentiriam tanta falta da filha, não depois de terem passado boa parte da vida a ignorando e relegando aos cuidados do elfo doméstico que ainda servia a família, pois com ou sem fortuna o elfo estava preso à eles. Ela também estava, por enquanto.

* * *

N/A: e o capítulo voltou a ser pequenino . . . mas o 13º capítulo está gigante e eu ainda nem terminei de escrever XD e vocês todos sabem, nada me pertence, não ganho dinheiro etc etc etc . . .

Bjocas da Kitty!


	12. Chapter 12

Oi gente!

Infelizmente eu não estou aqui hoje para realmente atualizar "Camaleão" e sim para dizer que tem gente plagiando minhas histórias por aí. Estou dizendo isso aqui porque "Camaleão" é a minha fic mais lida, simples assim.

A história, que na minha opinião não passa de um plágio mau feito se chama"Como eu cresci" de uma tal de Giovanna Evans Black, caso alguém queira saber. Minha fic se chama "Quando eu era criança", tem trechos inteiros que são iguais.

Fica a cargo de vocês darem uma olhada nisso ou não, dizer se concordam com a minha opinião ou não.

Mas eu digo que é plágio e quem concordar comigo por favor me façam a gentileza de repassar essa informação e de não favoritar aquela coisa e nem comentar a não ser que seja para dizer isso à pessoa. Aliás alguém conhece essa pessoa?

Enfim, estou muito chateada, isso desanima totalmente a continuar escrevendo, confesso que pensei em sair do fanfiction mas não seria justo nem com quem acompanha esta minha única longfic nem comigo mesma.

Desabafo feito, me comprometo a voltar aqui com um novo cap. em breve.

Bjs a todos (as)!!!


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: antes de começar o capítulo de fato eu gostaria de dizer que a Giovanna retirou a_ minha_ fic do ar e disse que outras pessoas a acusaram de plágio mas não disse quais pessoas. Então eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram durante esse episódio lamentável, especialmente à Olg'Austen, às irmãs Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman, à Juh Lupin e à Rayssa Black, essas duas últimas eu não sei se acompanham "Camaleão", de qualquer forma eu já agradeci individualmente todas elas. Às pessoas que me apoiaram de forma silenciosa e se tiver mais alguma que não foi silenciosa e se manifestou mas eu não fiquei sabendo: meu muito obrigada.

Vamos ao capítulo então :D

Bjocas!

* * *

12º Capítulo

Ela chegou ao endereço da outra, um pequeno apartamento no que parecia ser uma boa vizinhança trouxa, se é que tal coisa existia, afinal eram trouxas.

Aliás dizer que o apartamento era pequeno era um grande exagero, ele era minúsculo, um desses conjugados em que quarto e sala são a mesma coisa, a cozinha é menor que muito banheiro e o banheiro de verdade . . . bem ela com certeza bateria o cotovelo nas paredes quando lavasse a cabeça se não tomasse cuidado.

Bufou, pelo menos ele parecia limpo.

Caminhou pelo lugar, deu três ou quatro passos e já tinha percorrido tudo, não entendia porque a antiga dona não o ampliou com magia, talvez nem soubesse fazer isso a coitada.

Dedicou sua atenção ao pequeno guarda-roupa, muito jeans, muitas camisetas e nada que a agradasse de fato. Olhou com particular desgosto para uma camiseta das Arpias, não conseguiu evitar a careta. Ela com certeza não usaria aquilo, ela torcia pelos Tornados e nem em um milhão de anos vestiria aquela camiseta horrorosa.

Lançou alguns feitiços no apartamento, pois ela tinha derrubado todos para conseguir entrar, acrescentou alguns que antes não estavam ali, nada ilegal é claro, não queria problemas mais tarde.

Decidiu tomar um banho, tinha ido até ali já transfigurada de Elizabeth mas ainda vestia uma roupa que era sua, um vestido preto de alça.

Entrou no banheiro, se despiu e incendiou o vestido. Fez uma nota mental durante o banho sobre as roupas que tinha tirado da casa dos pais, as despacharia para a casa do primo assim que saísse de lá e mandaria o primo guardá-las, menos suas roupas íntimas é claro, as de Elizabeth é que seriam queimadas.

Aliás ela estava adorando essa história de poder mandar nele, o Lord tinha ordenado que ele a ajudasse em tudo que pedisse e não fizesse perguntas.

Ao sair do banho ela fez exatamente como tinha planejado e se sentou no sofá para assistir todas as lembranças mais uma vez antes de se livrar de todas elas para sempre.

Isso ocupou boa parte da noite e ela acabou adormecendo no sofá. Acordou no dia seguinte com alguém tentando passar pelos feitiços que lançara na noite anterior.

* * *

N/A 2: e a ação vai começar daqui a pouco!!! Pelo menos pretendo fazer com que assim seja rsrs ainda n escrevi . . . mas não esperem respostas por enquanto e a risada maléfica ecoa!!!!

Até a próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Já disse que nada me pertence? Pois é!**

_Acordou no dia seguinte com alguém tentando passar pelos feitiços que lançara na noite anterior._

Logo chegaram a seus ouvidos o sons de batidas na porta, intervalos curtos. Quem quer que fosse parecia apressado e nervoso.

Ela respirou fundo com uma mão já na maçaneta e a outra na varinha. Respirou fundo de novo, precisava se acalmar, ela teria de parecer calma embora por dentro estivesse a beira de uma crise de nervos.

Imaginava que alguém tinha ido até lá para avisá-la que algo terrível aconteceu com seu querido namorado e talvez com alguns amigos também. Precisava convencer em seu novo papel ou poderia ter problemas, não apenas com os traidores de sangue mas também com o Lord.

Abriu a porta de forma cautelosa e se viu de frente com um sujeito que viu uma ou duas vezes nas lembranças da outra, sem que tivesse lhe despertado grandes interesses.

Era um rapaz relativamente alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos âmbar e feições que denunciavam um envelhecimento precoce muito em breve. Mas o que ela não tinha reparado na penseira, ela podia ver claramente ali bem diante de seus olhos: olhar cansado, pupilas levemente dilatadas, as unhas das mãos levemente amareladas e riscadas, muitas pequenas cicatrizes na pouca pele exposta sob as vestes. Sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem levemente, todo aquele quadro pintado em linhas bastante definidas a sua frene a fizeram pensar em licantropia, mas não poderia ser, poderia? Se arrependeu por não ter lançado nenhum feitiço ilegal, se o tivesse feito poderia saber se ele era de fato um lobisomem. Infelizmente esses feitiços tão úteis estavam proibidos a pouco mais de dez anos, desde que se tornou ilegal caçar lobisomens bem como obrigá-los a se registrar. Neste ponto senhoras e senhores é desnecessário dizer que a metamorfomaga sem nome achava um absurdo eles não serem mais obrigados a se registrar, afinal eles eram uma ameaça, um perigo e quanto antes as pessoas se fizessem cientes deste perigo maiores seriam as chances de se precaverem.

Felizmente ela teve presença de espírito suficiente para transformar o susto pela suspeita em surpresa pela visita.

- Lupin?

- Oi – ele parecia envergonhado de repente e acrescentou – você gosta de patronos?

Oh sim, a senha da ordem, ela quase se esqueceu:

- São melhores do que a opção – respondeu. Ela particularmente achava aquele código muito idiota, mas enfim . . .

- Arn . . . eu posso entrar?

- Oh! Me desculpe – deu licença para que ele entrasse no, agora seu, pequeno apartamento – é que eu não esperava visitas, ainda mais tão cedo – disse sorrindo e se desculpando.

- Desculpe vir tão cedo mas é importante e Dumbledore achou que seria melhor se alguém viesse falar com você pessoalmente.

- Sente-se – tentou fazer a melhor cara de interrogação de que era capaz.

- Obrigado – ele acrescentou enquanto se sentava. Ele se movia nervosamente enquanto parecia morder a própria língua

- Arnh . . . você aceita alguma coisa? Chá? Água? - ela não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia encontrar na dispensa.

- Não obrigado – de novo ele pareceu morder a própria língua antes de mirá-la com uma atenção desconcertante – você está bem?

- Perdão? - ela de fato ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

- Você . . . eu não sei, parece diferente.

Maldito lobisomem, porque mesmo que ele não fosse de agora em diante ela não conseguiria pensar nele de outra forma: lobisomem! Provavelmente mau nascido e traidor do sangue. Céus! Ela não merecia aquilo! E ainda por cima ele parecia desconfiar de algo.

- Diferente como? - ela tinha de saber para evitar erros futuros.

- Eu não sei direito . . . os olhos eu acho.

- Meus olhos? - ela perguntou enquanto mexia nos olhos com os dedos, será que tinha se enganado no tom de azul? Ela tinha tanta certeza de ter acertado . . .

- Não, eles estão bem. É só que . . . eles parecem diferentes – ele pensou em dizer que era o brilho deles que não parecia mais o mesmo, na verdade eles pareciam brilhar menos. Ele se perguntou por um segundo antes de continuar se ela era dada a pressentimentos.

Os olhos? Talvez o olhar? Ela não conseguiu evitar que uma pequena nota de pânico lhe invadisse, como em nome de Merlim ela poderia mudar seu olhar? Duvidava que algum dia conseguisse fazer isso.

- Você disse que era importante e que Dumbledore achou que seria melhor que viessem falar comigo pessoalmente? Suponho que seja algo grave – ela mudou de assunto, manter o foco em seus olhos com certeza não daria em boa coisa. Fez uma nota mental, aquele sujeito provavelmente era um exímio observador.

- Sim . . . - de novo ele pareceu morder a própria língua e ela desejou que ele parasse de fazer isso, era uma mania irritante – aconteceu uma coisa essa noite, uma emboscada – ele começou cheio de dedos, ela tentou estimulá-lo a falar, fez um gesto com a cabeça para que prosseguisse – na Escócia, o Gideão e o irmão dele, eles foram emboscados e . . .

Ela o interrompeu:

- Eles estão bem? O Gideão está bem? - falsa afobação, ela já sabia a resposta.

Ele baixou os olhos por um segundo antes de voltar a encará-la. Em uma atitude inesperada para os dois, ele segurou as mãos dela dentro das suas. Ela não conseguiu evitar o susto, tentou tirar as mãos mas ele segurava firme. Reparou que as mãos dele eram quentes.

Remus reparou que as mãos daquela moça eram frias e sorriu de leve com a surpresa, sempre imaginou que Elizabeth era toda calor, toda verão.

Ela estranhou o sorriso, se perguntou se eles tinham sobrevivido, isso certamente seria um problema, talvez ela tivesse que matá-los pessoalmente. Ela nunca tinha matado, olhou para as mãos unidas e se perguntou como seria matar.

Ele se culpou por sorrir e dar falsas esperanças.

- Eu sinto muito Elizabeth mas o Gideão e o Fabian – ele não conseguiu terminar a sentença.

Ela continuou encarando as mãos unidas, enquanto tentava quase desesperadamente chorar mas as lágrimas não vinham. Tentou imaginar algo triste e foi pior porque se deu conta de que não tinha nada de anormalmente triste em sua vida. Tudo parecia pálido, sem graça.

Remus esperou alguma reação da parte dela mas a reação não veio e ele ficou ainda mais preocupado. Era de conhecimento público o quanto Elizabeth O'Neill e Gideão eram um casal apaixonado, estavam juntos a quase dois anos. Talvez ela estivesse entrando em choque ou coisa parecida.

Ela precisava chorar mas como as lágrimas não vinham se obrigou a esboçar outra reação. Concentrou sua magia e estourou um vaso sobre a mesinha de centro, se levantou e começou a andar meio sem rumo, meio perdida pela sala enquanto balbuciava bobagens como: não é verdade, foi um engano, não pode ser. Então ela se voltou contra o mensageiro, não sem antes lembrar que antigamente matavam os portadores de más notícias. Ah se ela pudesse fazer isso! Seria tão mais fácil.

- Sai daqui! SAI DAQUI! - ela tentou tirá-lo a força, ele se levantou para tentar segurá-la e ela esmurrou o peito dele enquanto continuava a gritar feito uma louca.

Remus continuava a se recusar a sair, ficou preocupado em deixá-la sozinha naquele estado. Tentou segurá-la mas foi pior, além de esmurrará-lo ela começou a tentar chutá-lo, e gritava e então de repente ela se abaixou, ou caiu ele não saberia dizer, com as mãos segurando a cabeça e começou a se balançar enquanto resmungava baixinho: maldito, maldito, maldito.

Elizabeth estava amaldiçoando Remus Lupin naquele momento, ela tentou de tudo e ele não foi embora. Infernos! Sua magia estourou, em pouco tempo o vaso não era o único objeto quebrado. Raiva, frustração e mais raiva. Objetos sendo estilhaçados, cansaço e de repente ela soube o que fazer: fingiu um desmaio.

Mulheres desmaiando tolamente em momentos de crucial importância era um clássico e todos os homens caiam nisso, pelo menos ela estava apostando nessa possibilidade.

Sentiu quando ele tomou seu pulso, talvez para saber se não tinha morrido de desgosto. Que coisa mais ridícula! Ela teve vontade de rir. Não riu e sentiu quando ele a pegou no colo, no colo! Porque ele não podia simplesmente levitá-la com um feitiço? Por quê?

Ele a depositou na cama e ela teve falsas esperanças de que ele fosse embora. Esperou que ele fosse. Esperou e esperou.

Remus sentiu o pânico lhe invadir quando ela caiu inconsciente bem diante de seus olhos. Tomou os pulsos dela quase em desespero. Parecia normal, um certo alívio. A pegou no colo e a depositou na cama, não foi difícil encontrá-la em um apartamento tão pequeno. Se sentiu levemente constrangido por entrar na intimidade de uma garota assim, sem permissão ou convite. Não que ele já tivesse tido convite ou permissão, nunca deixara ninguém se aproximar dele tanto assim. Ele já tinha problemas demais.

Ficou observando por um tempo, até perceber que estava sendo inconveniente ainda que ela nunca viesse a saber disso, além do que ele nem sabia ao certo o que observava. Ela parecia tão serena e tão diferente de algum modo misterioso . . .

Decidiu concertar os objetos quebrados, tal atividade lhe ocupou por um tempo. Depois voltou a observar, pensou em despertá-la mas ela parecia bem, respirava sem dificuldades e o pulso parecia normal.

Decidiu deixá-la como estava, quando estivesse pronta para lidar com a realidade seu corpo faria todo o trabalho e ela acordaria.

Voltou a observá-la e se sentou na beirada da cama para esperar que ela acordasse, provavelmente não seria bom se ninguém estivesse ali quando isso acontecesse.

Ela sentiu verdadeiro horror quando o pé da cama afundou com um peso que só poderia ser do corpo dele. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? O que ele achava que poderia fazer? Infernos!

Felizmente ele não fez mais nada além de, provavelmente se sentar e esperar em silêncio. Mas se dependesse dela ele esperaria até morrer porque ela não tinha a menor intenção de acordar. Não queria dar explicações.

Ele esperou que ela acordasse e adormeceu, ela esperou que ele desistisse e também adormeceu.

Quando acordou horas mais tarde ela se sentiu levemente confusa por não mais do que alguns segundos, rapidamente se lembrou de quem era, de onde estava e, principalmente, do que estava fazendo ali.

Observou o estranho que dormia todo torto na ponta da cama, sentiu uma certa pena por saber que ele certamente acordaria com dor nas costas mas tal sentimento não durou mais do que um piscar de olhos, ela se recompôs e estava pronta para derrubá-lo da cama ou coisa assim quando ele começou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

Remus despertou com um cheiro diferente atingindo seu olfato e soube que não estava em sua casa. As lembranças logo o atingiram, já era quase noite outra vez.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e gostou do que viu: Elizabeth o encarando, ela parecia ter acabado de acordar também. Sorriu.

Ela teve ganas de quebrar os dentes dele quando ele sorriu mas achou que seria melhor se sorrisse também, não um sorriso muito cheio de dentes, afinal ela tinha acabado de perder o namorado. Mas sorriu um sorriso fraco e tomou o cuidado de não focar nos olhos dele, tanto por medo de que seus olhos a denunciassem quanto para manter o teatro de pobre namorada sofredora e de luto. Deve ter funcionado uma vez que ele se ofereceu para preparar algo para que ela comece, ela disse que não queria mas ele insistiu e ela aceitou, na realidade estava faminta não comia nada desde o dia anterior.

Ele achou que ela não parecia completamente bem e por não saber exatamente como agir se ofereceu para alimentá-la, ela não quis, ele insistiu e foi para a pequena cozinha tentar adivinhar onde ficavam cada coisa e o que tinha de comestível naquela pequena casa. De lá ele ouviu ela balbuciar algo como quando e Gideão, ele supôs que ela quisesse saber do enterro e tentou ser sucinto e prático embora não estivesse seguro de que esta seria a melhor forma de falar a respeito.

Quando ele se afastou e começou a revirar a cozinha ela se sentiu impelida a começar uma conversa, de preferência uma delicada, para que ele não lhe perguntasse onde ficavam as coisas já que não saberia responder. Perguntou do suposto namorado. Soube que acertou na escolha do assunto quando o viu mudar o peso do corpo da perna direita para a esquerda. Ele estava pouco a vontade e isso era bom, estaria tão concentrado em si mesmo que não lhe prestaria demasiada atenção.

O enterro seria providenciado pela família, mais especificamente pela irmã dele, Molly Weasley, casada e mãe de alguns vários pequenos filhos.

Eles comeram em silêncio, ela ainda teve algum trabalho para convencê-lo de que estava bem, ficaria bem e poderia ficar só antes de ir visitar a irmã do namorado.

Quando ele finalmente se foi ela quase bateu a porta nas costas do estranho gentil, porque isso ela tinha de admitir: ele fora gentil o tempo todo com ela.

A metamorfomaga não estava acostumada com gentilezas, ainda mais de graça e teve certeza: ele queria algo em troca.

Remus ainda não estava totalmente seguro em deixá-la sozinha quando atravessou o batente da porta de saída do pequeno apartamento. Só se convenceu em fazê-lo porque, além de insistir que estava bem, ela alegou que tinha de passar na casa de Molly pois com certeza esta estava muito mais devastada pela notícia, afinal perdera dois irmãos na mesma noite.

A verdade é que ela não sentia a menor disposição de ir visitar uma mulher ruiva que passava nove dos doze meses do ano grávida e que só tinha visto duas vezes na penseira, sempre em uma casa mau arrumada, barulhenta e tão colorida que lhe irritava os olhos. Mas tinha de ir, disse ao idiota que iria e tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele a encheria de perguntas se descobrisse que não foi

Se forçou a escolher uma roupa mais ou menos sóbria no guarda roupa irritantemente desleixado da verdadeira aspirante a auror, se arrastou até a lareira e procurou pelo pó de flú, coisa que ela não gostava de usar mas não arriscaria a aparatar em um lugar em que nunca tinha estado, sem mencionar que seria falta de educação aparatar diretamente dentro da casa já bastava ir sem avisar, supondo é claro que nenhum feitiço a impedisse e a esquartejasse ou coisa parecida.

Antes de jogar o pó na lareira se perguntou que tipo de mulher se sujeitaria a morar em uma casa chamada de toca, provavelmente o mesmo tipo de mulher que andava descalça e grávida.

Bufou, sua "cunhada" devia ser uma figura bem bizarra. Se concentrou nas lembranças que "tinha" dela. O Lord tinha lhe entregue duas lembranças nas quais a outra Elizabeth tinha ido visitá-la para cumprimentá-la pelo nascimento de três crianças diferentes. È, era isso, primeiro tinham nascido dois garotos igualmente ruivos, bochechudos e babões, depois mais um menino, também bochechudo, também babão e, sem nenhuma surpresa, também ruivo mas que de algum modo parecia menos engradadinho do que os outros dois.

E tinham os outros, um pouco maiores que já falavam e andavam, um deles ainda não tinha um andar assim tão firme. Quais eram mesmo os nomes? Céus! Será que a mãe deles se lembrava de todos os nomes? E o pai? Sorriu de lado ao pensar no pai, pelo menos ele comparecia ou não acharia que todas aquelas crianças são suas. Será que ele era bonito? Não se lembrava de te-lo visto, estava trabalhando ou coisa parecida.

Nesse momento, se alguém observasse a metamorfomaga veria em seus olhos um brilho que oscilava entre o perverso, o sarcástico e o cobiçoso. Mas não havia ninguém para observá-la.

Ela entrou na lareira e se preparou para ter a roupa coberta por fuligem.

N/A: gente! Sei que sumi e não tentarei me justificar! Mesmo pq sei q n sou a única a dar uma sumida daqui :p

Enfim, ultimo capítulo que tenho já escrito e se esse demorou não quero nem ver o próximo . . .

E sim, teremos participações especiais dos adoráveis pequenos ruivos! Ehhhh!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjs! E saudações potterianas!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nada no universo Harry Potter me pertence mas vocês já sabiam disso, certo ;)**

**

* * *

**

Quando abriu os olhos se permitiu observar tudo atentamente. Se viu no meio de uma sala que talvez, com móveis certos e reforma, uma tinta nas paredes, pudesse ser aconchegante. A decoração ainda era a mesma de suas lembranças, não parecia ter mudado muita coisa apenas alguns objetos, como brinquedos de crianças, pareciam estranhamente abandonados.

Seus olhos logo alcançaram um homem ruivo que segurava uma criança nos braços enquanto outra tentava lhe chamar a atenção puxando suas vestes. Se dirigiu à ele:

- Como ela está?

- Péssima . . . Molly é . . . era muito apegada aos irmãos.

- Eu sinto muito – não tinha certeza se à ele que deveria dizer isso, afinal ele era só o cunhado e ela era a namorada, era de se supor que também estivesse sofrendo, tanto ou mais que aquele homem que anos atrás se casara com a irmã dos mortos.

Novamente a criança tentava chamar a atenção do pai e recebeu como resposta um gesto de impaciência. Reparou que era um garotinho, não tinha certeza se deveria saber o nome dele.

- Muriel, tia de Molly, veio nos ajudar com os garotos. Mas ela também está abalada.

- Vocês já cuidaram de tudo? - tentou parecer exitante e tremeu a voz o mais que pôde.

- Eu cuidei dos detalhes no Minstério, falta a Molly dar o ok. Os pais deles morreram a tanto tempo . . . acho que é melhor assim – a última frase dita tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu, o homem parecia falar consigo mesmo. Ela aproveitou a distração para reparar melhor nele. Alto, magro, óculos de armação séria, se é que objetos poderiam ser sérios, relativamente jovem, com indícios de que em breve perderia parte dos cabelos mas ainda assim um homem interessante, não pôde deixar de notar. Mau vestido é claro, ainda assim achou que os óculos lhe conferiam um certo charme, o tipo de charme que um respeitável pai de família deveria ter. Se sentiu obrigada a dizer algo:

- Os pais . . . não deveriam mesmo enterrar os filhos – quis poder chorar naquele instante mas, como na companhia do lobisomem, foi incapaz de tal gesto. Talvez ela fosse incapaz de chorar, de algum modo o pensamento a perturbou.

- Não deveriam – ele olhava fixamente para os filhos. Desviou a atenção para a criança mais uma vez, era com certeza uma criança bem calma ou já teria armado uma confusão pela pouca atenção que recebia. Ou talvez só estivesse acostumado, eram muitos filhos naquela casa.

- Você pode ficar de olho no Percy um instante? Eu vou avisar a Molly que você está aqui.

Mas ele não esperou resposta e de repente ela se viu frente a frente com um pequeno ser humano sem ter a menor ideia de como se comportar, ela não costumava se sentir assim, sem norte. Em alguma parte dentro dela sabia que a sensação deveria incomodá-la mas não incomodou. E isso a incomodou muitíssimo.

- A mamãe tá triste, você também tá triste?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? O garoto tinha o que? Uns cinco anos? Detestava gente tão direta.

- Estou – tentou sorrir um sorriso triste para que ele não se preocupasse embora pensando bem, talvez devesse ter dito que não estava triste afinal era uma criança. Ela nunca foi muito boa em pensar no bem estar alheio.

- Tem certeza? - qual era o problema com aquele moleque?

- Só um pouco – ela se abaixou para que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos dele. De repente, sem nenhum aviso, ele colocou cada uma de suas mãos gordas em um lado do rosto dela.

- Não tá triste como a mamãe.

Respirou fundo. Garoto irritante! Onde estavam os pais dele? E como se os céus tivessem lhe ouvido, o som de alguém descendo as escadas alcançou seus ouvidos. Graças a Merlim!

- Olá - quase não reconheceu a mulher a sua frente. Quando a visitou ela estava radiante. Agora: olheiras, cabelos despenteados, ar cansado. Luto, luto por toda parte. Ela quase podia sentir o cheiro de morte e desespero exalando pelos poros daquela mulher. Quando ela a abraçou sentiu enjoo. A morte não cheirava bem afinal - Como você está? - se surpreendeu que ela ainda tivesse forças para se preocupar com outra pessoa, a mulher parecia arrasada. Não sabia se a ruiva a sua frente deveria ser parabenizada por isso ou se era só uma idiota.

- Estou bem – sorriu um pequeno sorriso.

Molly não acreditou é claro, aquele sorriso não era o sorriso que seu irmão amava tanto. O sorriso de Sol como ele dizia. Aquele não alcançava os olhos. Seu peito apertou ao se lembrar de Gideão, da felicidade dele e dos planos que tinha para o futuro. Futuro. Isso a fez lembrar:

- Tenho que te entregar uma coisa – com um feitiço convocou a pequena caixa que estivera em seu criado mudo e para a qual olhara muitas vezes desde que recebera a notícia.

A metamorfomaga recebeu a caixa curiosa. A abriu e não pôde esconder a surpresa de seus rosto ao ver o que era.

- Era da nossa mãe. Gideão era o filho mais velho e me pediu para buscar no Gringotes – a metamorfomaga continuava a olhar para o anel dentro da caixa. Era um belo anel e o quis no segundo seguinte a essa constatação – ele pretendia te pedir em casamento – acrescentou pouco antes de limpar os olhos com um lenço já úmido. Não teria sido necessário explicar, mesmo ela que nunca tinha sido pedida em casamento, que nem ao menos tivera um namorado, reconheceria um anel de noivado.

- É um lindo anel – fechou a caixa e tentou devolve-lo às mão da mais velha. O queria é claro, mas sabia que não poderia tê-lo. Era uma joia de família, quando tudo aquilo terminasse não poderia usá-lo tão pouco vendê-lo. Não serviria para nada.

- É seu – disse Molly sem aceitar o anel de volta.

- Não posso aceitar – disse, firme na certeza de que ele era inútil e que só deveria manter junto de si coisas e pessoas que pudessem ser úteis. Alguma coisa sua boa mãe lhe ensinou afinal.

- É seu – repetiu – ele te amava tanto – disse enquanto colocava uma mexa de cabelos atrás da orelha de quem ela pensava ser o grande amor do seu irmão.

Amava, repetiu para si mesma. Ele a amava. Gideão amava Elizabeth. Fosse quem fosse Gideão, fosse quem fosse Elizabeth. Talvez estivessem juntos agora. Pensamento bobo ela sabia, não acreditava nessas coisas. Afinal não existia justiça no universo. Mas por que eles ficarem juntos, depois de mortos, seria justo? Bobagem! Ela estava infiltrada a menos de 48 horas e já estava se deixando levar, ora pensando em si mesma como Elizabeth, ora pensando que pessoas desconhecidas mereciam alguma forma de justiça só por terem morrido. A morte não absorvia ninguém!

Ela era uma péssima espiã e se censurou por isso, queria desesperadamente ser boa, muito boa em algo pela primeira vez porque pela primeira vez viu um objetivo, um motivo para existir na forma exata em que existia. Ela era uma metamorfomaga e agora sabia o porquê: tinha uma missão. Usar seu dom para algo maior que ela mesma.

Não voltaria atrás, não se deixaria levar, não se abalaria. Seria impassível.

Molly Weasley observava a jovem a sua frente, perdida em pensamentos. Viu muitas coisas passarem pela face a sua frente. Viu ternura que rapidamente se transformava em alguma outra coisa que não conseguiu decifrar. Viu essa outra coisa se transformar em determinação e a determinação virar frieza, e isso a assustou. A determinação fria naquele rosto era assustadora e de algum modo ela soube que aquela não era a mesma menina que a visitara quando os gêmeos nasceram, não era a mesma que fez questão de ficar com eles no colo até que adormecessem quando voltara para conhecer Rony. Não era a mesma sobre a qual Gideão falava com tanta ternura, aquela a sua frente era outra. Era uma mulher dura, fria e para quem o perdão não existia. Não sabia o porque desses pensamentos passarem por sua cabeça mas passaram e de algum modo tinha certeza do que via. Certeza de que aquela mulher a sua frente jamais poderia ser a menina animada e faladeira que conhecera. Sentiu pena.

Até então tinha sentido uma certa raiva toda vez que olhava para o anel que fora buscar para o irmão. Raiva por saber que ela seguiria em frente sem ele. Mas naquele momento Molly soube: ela não seguiria. O que quer que acontecesse, aquela menina estava morta.

Por motivos distintos aquelas duas mulheres não estavam muito animadas para conversas como seria de se esperar de pessoas com tantas coisas dentro da cabeça. Por isso a visita não se estendeu. Combinaram, a muito custo, se encontrarem no velório para seguirem juntas para o enterro, afinal eram uma família e famílias deveriam ficar juntas em momentos como aquele, pelo menos era o que pensava a jovem senhora Molly Weasley.

* * *

N/A: Oiiiieee! Contrariando todas as expectativas o capítulo não demorou :D

Tentarei postar todo começo de mês porque a fic tá demorando demais mas não é uma promessa visto que proessas me incomodam, me sinto obrigada a cumprí-las e nem sempre é possível e qnd isso acontece me sinto culpada.

Esse capítulo saiu rápido pq me deu a louca enquanto lia "Muito bem acompanhada" da Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman, então meninas: Valeu!

Olg' Austen você disse que tinha medo dos Weasley, pois bem eles quase não apareceram rsrs mas no próximo capítulo eles estarão de volta XD pelo menos os adultos.

** Pessoas que acompanham a fic**: não gosto de ser pidona mas realmente quero saber a quantas anda a fic, eu sou suspeita! Então: **REVIEWS!**

E a propósito: eu respondo todos os comentários que recebo, sempre! E sou educada, juro. Então não tenham medinho :)

Até a próxima! Bjs!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem e esta estória é escrita apenas com fins recreativos. Portanto: Divirtam-se!

N/A: acho que me inspirou um pouco p escrever o final do cap. com a Dona Molly:

Não te rendas jamais

Procura acrescentar um côvado à tua altura.  
Que o mundo está à míngua de valores e um homem de estatura justifica a existência de um milhão de pigmeus a navegar na rota previsível entre a impostura e a mesquinhez dos filisteus.  
Ergue-te desse oceano que dócil se derrama sobre a areia e busca as profundezas, o tumulto do sangue a irromper na veia contra os diques do cinismo e os rochedos de torpezas que as nações antepõem a seus rebeldes.  
Não te rendas jamais, nunca te entregues, foge das redes, expande teu destino.  
E caso fiques tão só que nem mesmo um cão venha te lamber a mão, atira-te contra as escarpas de tua angústia e explode em grito, em raiva, em pranto.  
Porque desse teu gesto há de nascer o Espanto.

Eduardo Alves da Costa

* * *

Ela se olhava no espelho provavelmente pela décima vez naquela manhã. Não sabia o que vestir, não sabia se Elizabeth seguia os costumes antigos ou não. Se seguisse deveria ir de branco, afinal a morte não era o fim. Se não seguisse, então deveria escolher o preto, o luto dos trouxas.

Infernos! Não sabia o que vestir e já estava atrasada.

A metamorfomaga decidiu que Elizabeth não era convencional e optou por uma veste roxa um tanto quanto berrante. Agradeceu por não ter de se maquiar ou se arrumar, afinal estava de luto. Do contrário se atrasaria ainda mais. Colocou o anel recebido no dia anterior em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, observou, esticou o braço para ter um ângulo melhor. Suspirou. Esperou que não parecesse muito ridículo usar um anel de noivado sem um noivo.

Aparatou rumo ao encontro marcado com Molly com seu estômago revirando. Não queria ir, não iria se realmente tivesse escolha. Encarar todas aquelas pessoas, fingir, enganar. Será que conseguiria passar incólume diante de tantos olhos atentos?Eles estariam atentos não? Estavam todos em guerra . . .

Assim que se deu conta onde estava percebeu o quanto o ambiente pesava. Não viu sinais das crianças Weasleys. Provavelmente os pais tinham optado por deixá-las em casa, afinal não entenderiam nada mesmo. Como poderiam? Como poderiam perceber a finitude e brevidade de tudo aquilo? Não compreenderiam de fato e provavelmente não permitiriam que os outros tentassem entender.

Ela se lembrou do único velório em que esteve. Tinha 10 anos, seu avô falecera. Disseram que foi o coração. Se sentiu como na ocasião? Triste? Solitária? Estavam todos tão ocupados com tantas coisas e todas elas pareciam mais importantes do que ela.

Sua mãe milagrosamente naquele dia não estava dopada. Seu pai, como sempre, levemente embriagado.

As pessoas estavam tão sérias, tão caladas. Algumas, como sua mãe e a irmã pareciam sinceramente abaladas. Outras pareciam se esforçar para parecerem abaladas, como seu tio. E todas muito caladas.

E de repente se lembrava de ter se sentido obrigada a ficar triste. E ficou, não pelo avô que quase não conhecera, mas por não conseguir sentir que o amava, que sentiria sua falta e que tinha sido amada por ele.

Voltou ao presente, olhou em volta. O mesmo silêncio do velório de seu avô. Aparentemente a morte era sempre triste, bobagens como dizer e repetir que não era o fim não ajudavam.

Procurou por um canto discreto e esperou que toda aquela gente se cansasse e começassem a se dirigir para o cemitério. Não demorou muito, ou talvez tenha se passado horas. Não importava, ela não teria percebido. Estava ocupada demais imaginando como seria seu próprio funeral. O que aconteceria se morresse infiltrada? Alguém de sua família seria avisado? Duvidava, o Lord não se importava, tinha certeza disso. Se morresse, morreria e seria enterrada como Elizabeth O'Neill, seria para sempre Elizabeth O'Neill, até que o tempo apagasse os vestígios da existência daquela criatura insossa.

E os vestígios de sua própria existência? Pensou um pouco a respeito. Quem sentiria sua falta ou se lembraria dela? Sua mãe? Talvez. Seu pai? Provavelmente não. Amigos? Não era como se ela tivesse espantado todos os amigos verdadeiros de sua vida porque ela simplesmente nunca os tivera, nunca se dera ao trabalho de cultivá-los. Por alguns segundos essa constatação lhe pareceu triste, talvez quando tudo aquilo terminasse ela pudesse fazer isso, ter amigos. Espantou o pensamento, quando tudo terminasse teria sorte em estar viva e ainda mais sorte em não ser presa. E se sabia disso se perguntou como para início de conversa viera parar ali.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia, não deveria ouvir o primo esquisito nem os amigos dele e definitivamente não deveria seguir com Lucius Malfoy a parte alguma. Mas o que podia fazer se toda vez que o via os pensamentos racionais pareciam abandoná-la? Má ideia, com certeza.

De tempos em tempos era tirada de seus devaneios por alguém que vinha lhe perguntar como estava, quando isso acontecia bastava olhar para baixo e murmurar um "Bem", sabia que não convenceria nem o mais tolo e cego dos seres humanos e não estava mesmo tentando convencer. Estava, supostamente, lamentando a morte de um grande amor, fosse o que fosse tal coisa.

Molly veio abraça-la. Havia dor naquele abraço, até ela sentiu isso. E foi assim, nos braços de Molly Weasley que ela se permitiu ser aparatada para o cemitério.

O enterro passou como um borrão permeado por palavras vazias de um sacerdote que certamente não sabia o que dizia. Falou de juventude, de coragem e de sacrifícios. Baboseiras.

Duvidava que alguém poderia se corajoso diante de algo tão imprevisível quanto a morte. Quanto à sacrifícios, o que aquele homem bem alimentado e seguro debaixo de suas vestes sacerdotais poderia entender de sacrifícios?

Sacrifício era ter de fingir que estava tudo bem em casa quando não estava, sacrifício era se concentrar nas aulas quando sabia ser motivo de riso entre os demais alunos, sacrifício era não fazer planos para o futuro porque provavelmente não teria futuro. Sacrifício era engolir em seco cada piada e principalmente cada silêncio, sacrifício era tentar ser invisível porque quase qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser tachada de estranha, de sem graça ou, pior ainda, de falida.

Aquele homem não sabia nada de sacrifícios, morrer era fácil, difícil era seguir sempre em frente rumo ao vazio.

No final se despediu de Molly só com meia atenção e ficou ali, parada, sozinha, observando as placas com os nomes dos defuntos. Imaginou que viria trazer flores, o lugar lhe transmitia calma. Talvez fosse toda aquela grama, nunca tivera muitas oportunidades de ter contato com a natureza.

Se arrependeu de ter ficado assim que percebeu não estar só.

* * *

Molly lamentava não ter podido ficar mais perto da namorado do irmão, a observou o quanto pôde e Elizabeth nem parecia ter notado. Ficou triste por ela também, mais dor além do seu próprio luto.

Quase podia sentir a tristeza da outra, os olhos baixos, o olhar perdido. Uma dor que parecia vir do fundo da alma.

Até então tinha achado Elizabeth um tanto quanto superficial e tola, imatura talvez fosse a melhor palavra para defini-la.

Não sabia se a morte de seu irmão a tinha abalado tanto para causar uma mudança tão profunda ou se ela sempre foi assim. Teve medo de ter sido injusta.

Reparou que a outra usava o anel que lhe entregara no dia anterior. Aquilo era demasiadamente triste, tentou imaginar o quanto sentiria se perdesse Arthur, doía só de pensar no assunto.

Se despediu da cunhada dando o abraço mais apertado que pôde tentando apartar a dor da outra e assim quem sabe diminuísse a sua própria dor também.

Quis dizer alguma coisa, chegou mesmo a abrir a boca mas a outra parecia distante demais, provavelmente não a ouviria.

Decidiu visitá-la um dia, quando ambas estivessem melhor.

Partiu enxugando suas lágrimas, não queria parecer triste e frágil diante de suas crianças.

Aquele não tinha sido o primeiro e provavelmente não seria o último enterro mas seria certamente o único que a assombraria para o resto da vida. Seus irmãos não deveriam ter partido tão cedo. Deveriam ter se casado e tido filhos. E seus filhos e sobrinhos seriam grandes amigos, seriam primos, seriam família.

Eles deveriam ter visto os seus filhos crescerem e deveriam ter envelhecido. Deveriam ter visto dias de paz, deveriam, mereciam não ter vivido só de esperanças.

O futuro deveria ser deles.

Somente naquele momento Molly Weasley entendeu Gideão e sua motivação para se tornar auror em dias tão perigosos, naquele momento entendeu a determinação em Fabian. Não se tratava deles, não se tratava de sua família, ou de sangue, ou do que era seguro.

Talvez nem se tratasse de justiça para com trouxas e nascidos trouxas.

Se tratava de direito, de sonho e, acima de tudo, de liberdade. E nenhuma daquelas coisas viriam sem os sacrifícios de todos.

Nenhuma daquelas coisas floresceria para qualquer um deles se não florescesse para todos.

Não era possível não assumir uma posição, não escolher um lado e fincar trincheiras nele.

Não era mais possível viver só de esperanças.

Naquele momento se envergonhou por ter demorado tanto a perceber, por ter se apegado tanto a falsa sensação de segurança que sua família lhe transmitia. Sentiu vergonha por ter se casado e tido filhos logo depois de deixar a escola, sentiu vergonha por não lutar agora por um futuro para os seus garotos. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era só uma dona de casa.

Mas prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais deixaria de dizer o que pensava sobre esse e qualquer outro assunto, nunca mais se calaria porque devia isso à Gideão e à Fabian.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoas!

Sim ainda é começo de mês e aqui está o capítulo, ele teria vindo antes se não tivesse ficado sem net em casa (um pesadelo!)

Por isso também ainda não fiz minhas leituras habituais e nesse momento deveria estudar, fazer trabalhos para a faculdade e não escrever fics.

Esse cap. acabou de sair do forno porque a Tati me cobrou atualização (sim às vezes isso funciona).

Não sei se já estava deprimida ou se foi escrever esse cap. que me deprimiu . . .

O que acharam? Review são bem vindas e respondidas :D

Agradecimentos especiais a quem se manifestou pela primeira vez e aos leitores de sempre: Kmile M, Tati e Nina, R. B. Evans. Olg'Austen sinto sua falta mulher! Comecei a ler outra fic sua e adorei dps deixo um comentário lá (já deveria ter feito mas a net morreu :p)

É isso pessoas! Bjs e até a próxima!


End file.
